Methods of preparing aminoalkylalkoxysilanes are well known in the art. For example, aminoalkylalkoxysilanes can be produced by the aminolysis of haloalkylalkoxysilanes with excess ammonia under high pressure. However, even with a large excess of ammonia, a prolonged period of time, for example, 12 to 15 hours, is required for completion of the reaction with approximately 70% of the reaction time used to consume the last 10% (w/w) of the haloalkylalkoxysilane. Moreover, during the later stage of the reaction, significant amounts of unwanted bis and tris-amine byproducts are formed due to reaction of the aminoalkylalkoxysilane product with the haloalkylalkoxysilane starting material, reducing the yield of the desired product. When the reaction is carried out for shorter periods of time, separation of the aminoalkylalkoxysilane product from the unreacted haloalkylalkoxysilane is both difficult and costly to achieve on a commercial scale, as these compounds have similar boiling points. Consequently, there is a need for a method of preparing aminoalkylalkoxysilanes by aminolysis of haloalkylalkoxysilanes that minimizes reaction time, reduces byproduct formation, and avoids separation of starting material and product.